Chris Gardner
Chris Gardner (born Christian M. Gardner) is a French-North-American musician, enterpreneur and wrestler currently signed to Universal Championship Wrestling Federation, also under a managerial contract with Ring of Beauty. Career Early career Chris didn't make a career in the indy circuit like his sister Alysson, but he trained and managed her. It was Alysson that gave Chris the idea of joining a promotion and start wrestling. She also recommended Chris to join GWC, as she knew that there was a girl in her company (Linda Ragnal) whose brothers were also wrestlers in this said company (Mike and Joe Ragnal). Global Wrestling Coalition When Chris signed his contract with GWC, it was announced that he would make his first in-ring appearance against two other men in a Debutees Three-Way match. On his way to Italy (where the show would be aired), Chris and his sister Alysson were approached by one of Big Guido Mancini's henchmen, that offered Chris money for him to job for the boss. Chris declined the offer, and, as promised, he won the Debutees match. He lost his second match, though, to Spike Kane, and that made him lose his concentration. After training more than he could handle and showing up at GWC's show Assault minutes before his match, Chris lost one more match. That made him look backwards and try to correct his errors. After some time, he addressed GWC spectators entitling himself "a man seeking for redemption" - a "brand new" Chris Gardner that wanted nothing more than look for his right way and entertain people in the making. This new gimmick, though, would be really short lived, as Chris decided to be released from the GWC shortly after. Adrenaline Wrestling Association After a long hiatus, Chris Gardner joined the newborn promotion AWA, and plans on come back to pro-wrestling full asteem. His first AWA Southern Tour match was against Jay Arrington, which he won. In Wrestling Moves Finisher * The Pulse (double shooting star stomp) Signature Moves * El Kabong * La Magistral * Spinning heel kick * Moonsault dropkick * Uppercuts Other Information * Theme Song: Disturbed - Violence Fetish * Signature Taunt: Corna * Manager: Alysson Gardner * Catchphrases: ** "Let's make some noise!" Match History GWC * 06/24/2008 - Aftershock - Chris Gardner def. Big Guido Mancini and "Glamourous" Morgan Kennedy in a Debutees Three-Way Match. * 07/01/2008 - Assault - Spike Kane def. Chris Gardner, B.G. Mancini and Calvin Wilson in a Four-Way Match. * 07/09/2008 - Assault - Mark Evil def. Chris Gardner, B.G. Mancini and Calvin Wilson in a Four-Way Match. * 07/15/2008 - Assault - Chris Gardner def. Calvin Wilson and Jake Reed in a Three-Way Match. * 07/23/2008 - Viva La GWC - "Mediocre" Mike Machado defeated Chris Gardner, Mark Evil and Spike Kane. AWA * 11/25/2008 - Chris Gardner def. Jay Arrington. * 12/07/2008 - Chris Gardner v. Fate Out of Wrestling Chris is the manager of the punk rock/nu metal band Sigma, where his sister Alysson is the electric guitar player. Trivia * Both of Christian's trademark moves - "The Pulse" and "Genesis" - are named after Sigma's musics. Category:Wrestlers